General secondary professions
For all professions Warrior * "Save Yourselves!" can be used in PvE to provide allies with a brief but powerful armor buff. Ranger * Antidote Signet is a free, fast recharging condition removal skill. It can remove Blindness, Disease, Poison and one additional condition. * Serpent's Quickness is useful for reducing skill recharge times. *Pets can be used to provide additional allies. Monk * Deny Hexes, Holy Veil, Remove Hex and Smite Hex are all 5 energy hex removal skills. * Martyr can be used to transfer the conditions of all allies in radar range. * Mending Touch is cheap, recharges quickly and can remove two conditions in a single casting, as well as providing some healing. * Purge Conditions is fast and removes all conditions in a single casting, however it has a much longer recharge time than Mending Touch. * Purge Signet can be used to remove stacked conditions and hexes, however it can quickly drain your energy pool. * Having a reusable resurrection skill is often helpful in PvE. Rebirth is particularly useful for recovering from a near-wipe. Necromancer * Gaze of Contempt and Rend Enchantments are useful mass enchantment removal skills. * Minions provides additional allies or can be used as cannon fodder. Mesmer * The Inspiration Magic attribute includes numerous energy management skills. * Drain Enchantment, Inspired Enchantment, Lyssa's Balance, Revealed Enchantment and Shatter Storm are cheap enchantment removal skills. * Echo can be effectively utilized by any profession. * Elemental Resistance, Physical Resistance, Mantra of Earth, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost and Mantra of Lightning are useful in areas where most or all foes use a particular damage type. * Epidemic can cheaply spread conditions among foes. * Hex Eater Signet, Inspired Hex and Revealed Hex are cheap hex removal skills, and Hex Breaker is a cheap hex prevention skill. * Mantra of Inscriptions can be used to improve the recharge time of Signets. * Power Drain, Power Return, Leech Signet and Signet of Disruption are cheap interruption skills. Elementalist * Glyph of Lesser Energy is helpful when casting spells with high energy cost. Even at 0 Energy Storage it saves you 10 Energy. Assassin * Shadow step skills can be useful for any profession. * Assassin's Promise can be an effective energy management and recharge reduction skill. * Crippling Dagger is a cheap, ranged snare skill. * Disrupting Dagger is a cheap, ranged interruption skill. Ritualist * Having a reusable resurrection skill is often helpful in PvE. Paragon * Remedy Signet is a free, fast recharging condition removal skill. *Many shouts and chants are useful, even with minimal points invested into the linked attribute, simply for their party-wide benefits. * Having a reusable resurrection skill is often helpful in PvE. Dervish * Mystic Regeneration is helpful in enchantment-based builds with a decent investment in Earth Prayers. For melee professions Warrior * Whirlwind Attack is a multi-target melee attack, and it is an adrenal skill, so it is effectively "free" when used alongside Energy-using Assassin and Dervish skills. * Wild Blow can be used to remove stances. Ranger * Apply Poison is a an easy way to afflict poison on your targets. No Warrior or Dervish skills directly inflict poison, and most Assassin skills that deal this condition hold prerequisites. Monk * Mending Touch offers a fast, inexpensive, quick-recharging method of removing conditions from yourself. Necromancer * Plague Touch offers a cheap, fast way to get conditions off. Mesmer * Hex Breaker is a stance that allows you to block an incoming Hex. Elementalist * Conjure Flame, Conjure Frost and Conjure Lightning are useful damage buffs. Assassin * Shadow stepping skills can be used to quickly close to melee range. Ritualist * Several Weapon Spells can be helpful in fighting large mobs, or as a cheap heal. Paragon * The shout Fall Back is helpful after a battle when running to a new target. * Anthem of Guidance, Anthem of Envy, and Anthem of Fury are all good melee character skills. Guidance guarantees a hit, Envy is extra damage at the beginning, and Fury is free adrenaline to get a combo started. Dervish * Ebon Dust Aura can be used with an earth damage weapon to blind foes. * Rending Touch is a cheap touch-range enchantment removal skill, which has no drawback if you are not enchanted. For ranged professions Warrior * The Warrior secondary has IAS skills such as Tiger Stance that are good alternatives for ranged classes. Ranger *Pets can tie up foes at a distance, allowing for the player to attack from safty. Monk *Rebirth can be used to resurrect fallen allies without ever entering agro range of foes. Necromancer *Like Ranger pets, minions can draw foes away from you. *Barbs can be used with a spear or bow to increase the damage per hit against a target, likewise Mark Of Pain damages nearby foes as well. Mesmer *Several mesmer skills can be used to snare foes at a range. Elementalist * Conjure Flame, Conjure Frost and Conjure Lightning are useful damage buffs. *Water Magic hexes can be used to snare foes at range. Assassin * Skills used to shadow step to an ally (such as Return) can be used to kite opponents or keep them at your preferred range. Ritualist * Splinter Weapon can be used to provide splash damage. Paragon *Shouts and chants are likely to affect more allies when used from the middle of the party. Dervish * Ebon Dust Aura can be used with an earth damage weapon, Staggering Force or Dust Cloak in order to blind foes. For caster professions Warrior * Blocking stances such as Shield Stance can be used to defend against melee attackers in both PvE and PvP when it is expected the player will be targeted. Ranger * Stances such as Natural Stride can be useful for kiting and blocking. *Pets can be used to tie up enemies at range. Monk * Against conditions other than Burning, secondary Monks can use Extinguish as effectively as primary Monks. Necromancer * Enfeebling Blood, Reckless Haste and Shadow of Fear are effective multi-target anti-melee skills. * Necrosis can be used in PvE to spam damage on a single target. Mesmer * Cry of Pain can be used in PvE to interrupt a foe and inflict area damage. * Ether Nightmare can be used in PvE to inflict degeneration on multiple targets. * Mantra of Concentration and Mantra of Resolve are useful for preventing interrupts. * Mirror of Disenchantment and Arcane Echo can be used as effectively by secondary Mesmers as by primary Mesmers. Elementalist * Blurred Vision is an effective multi-target anti-melee hex. * Intensity can be used in PvE to provide a brief spell damage buff. * Many Glyphs are both unlinked and equally useful for both Elementalist and non-Elementalist spells. Additionally, Glyph of Lesser Energy, altohugh linked to the Elementalist's primary attribute, is effective even without any ranks of Energy Storage. Assassin * The PvE-only skill Shadow Sanctuary is cheap and functions as both a self-heal and a defensive skill, and the drawback of blindness generally has little impact on casters. * Feigned Neutrality can be used as a self healing skill, and grants an armor bonus. * Dark Escape provides damage reduction. * Return provides crippling to attacking enemies and a teleport. Ritualist * Mighty Was Vorizun is an easy way to get an extra 30 energy. * The elite skill Weapon of Quickening can decrease recharge times of spells. Paragon * Skills such as Aria of Zeal provide ample party-wide energy restoration for a net cost of nothing. * Lyric of Zeal works great with Signet users. Dervish * Vital Boon increases maximum health. *